


Magnetic

by pengouwu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I promise, M/M, Non Idol AU, Seungcheol appreciation, Seventeen - Freeform, bts might show up, i guess?, is in here, lemon??, like a teeny weeny bit, lmao idek, not a lot, slight angst, the closest i have ever gotten, to writing anything even close to smut, verkwan if you're willing to squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengouwu/pseuds/pengouwu
Summary: All of Seventeen is pretty whipped for Seungcheol (and who wouldn't be, really). They really aren't doing anything about it, and they're all fine with that. It isn't until Mingyu messes up that it becomes a competition to win Seungcheol over. It doesn't help that that Seungcheol has no idea what is happening, and doesn't seem to notice the magnetic pull he has on them.





	1. Intro

      Jisoo didn’t know how one person could be so oblivious. When he didn’t really think about it, yeah it was cute. In fact, it was adorable. But how could you not notice that 12 people- who you lived with- were in love with you. That was just how Seungcheol was. It was almost impossible not to fall in love with him or, at least, feel the need to protect him. As the oldest in the group, he always protected and cared for everyone else, but it was hard for the members to resist doing the same for him when he was practically a marshmallow. In addition to looking out for everyone, he was one of the most selfless people Jisoo knew. And yes, Jisoo was in love with him. So was Mingyu. And Wonwoo. And Jeonghan, and Seungkwan, and Vernon, and Jihoon, and Minghao, and Junhui, and Soonyoung, and Chan. The whole group knew that almost everyone was in love with Seungcheol, but it never became a competition. It was more like something the whole group shared. There was no bad blood. Of course Mingyu was the one to mess it all up. That’s when everything changed, really. The peaceful dynamic became more like a competition- as much as Jisoo hated to say that. He could only hope that things ended well...


	2. Round 1- Mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first... detailed kissing scene I have ever written. I hope it's good- or at least okay (yikes)

      Mingyu couldn’t believe his luck. He and Seungcheol were home alone, neither of them really in the mood for whatever nefarious plans the boys came up with (okay, so maybe Mingyu overslept but still, he was home alone with Seungcheol!). The younger kept moving around the house they shared, always taking a peek at Seungcheol each time. Seungcheol looked adorable and soft, sitting on the couch with mussed hair and an oversized sweater. He was also wearing a pair of glasses with round frames. Mingyu really, really, really wanted to kiss him. It wasn’t until his fourth trip to the kitchen that he got an idea, and concocted a plan that would at least get their lips to touch. He sidled into the living (reading?) room, where Seungcheol was sitting on the couch, immersed in a book. “Hey Cheollie,” he began, slightly startling the other before plopping down next to him. “Yes, Mingyu,” he asked, a small sigh leaving his lips. He figured he was about to be asked something stupid or unreasonable- or both. (He was right.) “Do you wanna share some ice cream with me? Just two scoops?” Seungcheol, who was just about to swallow, began choking on his own spit. Mingyu had begun greasily raising his eyebrows up and down, which he was not prepared for. “Um… well. That’s.. Uh… a little random, but I guess? I’m not really doing anything.” Mingyu’s mouth twisted into a deceptively innocent smile as he slipped into the kitchen, getting exactly two scoops of Cookie Dough ice cream, and grabbing only one spoon. Seungcheol took one look at the bowl and frowned. ‘There’s only one spoon…” 

Damn. Mingyu didn’t think he would have to pull out his puppy dog face so soon, but it would be so worth it. 

      He widened his eyes and turned his mouth into a pout. “C’mon Cheol, it’s not, like, actually sharing if we don’t share the spoon too, ya know?” Seungcheol narrowed his eyes at the younger, who was still pouting the slightest bit. He didn’t miss the hopeful glint in the other’s eyes. He had to admit, he did hate to disappoint his friends… and it wasn’t like he hadn’t shared spoons with Mingyu before. “Alright, Gyu, come on,”he muttered, gesturing for the younger to sit beside him. Mingyu’s face lit up, his cheeks puffing cutely as he smiled. He immediately slipped into the spot next to Seungcheol, a spoonful of ice cream already in his mouth. Before Seungcheol could raise his hand to grab the spoon, Mingu got another spoonful and held it up to his mouth. He wouldn’t move his hand until Seungcheol ate it. They continued that way, Mingyu feeding Seungcheol in between giving himself some ice cream. It wasn’t until the bowl was just about finished that Mingyu got a golden chance. There was a little bit of ice cream, smeared on his cheek in the corner of the mouth. Mingyu didn’t notice that he was staring until Seungcheol waved a hand in front of his face, and asked the perfect question. “Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?” Mingyu, his eyes hooded and his head tilted to the side, just nodded before beginning to move his face closer. “Yup, riiiggght here,” he whispered, his lips hovering right over the spot. He licked his lips before licking Seungcheol’s cheek. He heard Seungcheol gasp out the beginning of his name before he connected his lips to the spot where his tongue had been. Gently, he moved his lips over until they were hovering right over Seungcheol’s. 

      The older’s lips were slightly parted, and when Mingyu flickered his eyes up- just for a split second- he saw that Seungcheol’s eyes were wide, and his pupils were dilating . A small smirk slid across Mingyu’s face before he leaned in, his eyes on Seungcheol’s lips once again. When their lips finally touched, it was a soft feeling, with there barely being any contact. Mingyu heard Seungcheol let out a breathy sigh, but he wasn't pushing the younger away. Mingyu took that as a sign that he could move closer, maybe actual kiss Seungcheol. He moved forward, forcing Seungcheol to put his arms around Mingyu’s if he didn't want to be laying on the couch- which he didn't. Their lips were actually against each other, and Mingyu took the initiative to start moving. He  _ really  _ liked the way Seungcheol’s lips felt against his, smooth and full. Mingyu was pretty sure he was addicted to the sweet taste of Seungcheol and ice cream, all mixed together. He pulled away to get some air and had to admit, he liked what he saw. 

      Seungcheol still had his arms draped around Mingyu, although they had slipped to his shoulders at some point. He lips were slightly swollen, a little shiny and bright red, like a cherry. Mingyu tilted his head. He liked cherries- at least that was his excuse for leaning in and gently nipping on Seungcheol’s bottom lip, making the older let out a small yelp.He was just about to lean in for another kiss when he was startled by the sound of the front door opening. He then heard the sounds of people talking, and he couldn’t help the frown that slid on his face. People meant that he couldn’t kiss Seungcheol anymore. Speaking of him, Mingyu turned his head to look at the other. He still looked confused, but also a little blissed out. He didn’t hear Jisoo enter the room until the other boy let out a small indignant noise. 

      “What exactly went on here while we were gone,” the older asked, practically screeching. His voice brought the others into the room, and they all stopped short when they saw the scene they were presented with. “We were- were just umm… eating ice cream.  _ Sharing _ ice cream, right?” He gave them a small smile, hoping that would appease them because honestly he still had Seungcheol and his pretty lips in mind, and the real thing was so much better than he ever could have imagined.

“Really? Really Mingyu, is that all you were doing,” he heard Seungkwan demand. He rolled his eyes, about to say something snarky when another voice cut in.

      “Come on guys, there’s no need for an interrogation. We just shared a bowl of ice cream. Did you guys have fun where… ever you went,” Seungcheol said, knowing that the boys would stop arguing if he told them to stop. Mingyu saw Jeonghan open his mouth, about to reply before Jun surged forward, grabbing Seungcheol’s hand and talking the whole time. Mingyu watched as Jun dragged the oldest to who knew where. Jisoo turned to Mingyu, a wry smile decorating his face. “I guess it’s Jun’s turn, huh? In this game we’re playing… that  _ you _ started, Mingyu dearest.” Mingyu flopped down onto the couch, letting out a faint curse.


	3. Round 2- Junhui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a little interlude at the end to give some perspective of the other members. hope you enjoy this chapter!

      “Cheol, you really should have come with us, it was fun, I have pictures I can show you,” Jun said, clutching Seungcheol’s hand tightly and dragging the older boy to his room. His tone left no room for argument, so Seungcheol decided to just follow him, sitting down on his bed when they made it to his room.

     “Jun, where did you even go? You didn’t tell me,” he said, genuinely curious. Jun looked up at him, shaken out of his concentration on finding the pictures he took. “Oh, well we went to the supermarket real early in the morning, and then we went to that beach that’s about an hour away. It was so nice, Cheol.” He looked down at his phone before going to plug it in and beckoning the other closer. Seungcheol scooched over the few inches it took to sit next to Jun before looking down at the phone in Jun’s hand. “Oh wow, these are so nice. The sun looks so pretty! You should get them printed,” he said, turning his head to look at Jun. He startled when he saw that Jun was staring at him. “Thanks, Cheol,” the Chinese boy murmured. Seungcheol gave him an awkward smile, slightly wavering. “Maybe I will. I wish you were there, though, so I could have taken pictures of you. I like pretty things, so I would _definitely_ get those printed.” Jun leaned back on his elbows, smirking at Seungcheol, who was turning red. “T- thanks?” Jun just nodded.

       Seungcheol couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at the tough guy act Jun was putting on. He _knew_ Jun. He knew that the other could easily put on an unrattled, charismatic persona, but really he was always frazzled and got embarrassed if someone initiated skinship with him. Seungcheol, deciding to be a little mean, crawled over to the younger, placing his forearms by his head. “Thanks for the compliment, Junnie,” he cooed, getting in his space. Jun, his face bright red, spluttered before turning both of them over. He knocked the breath right out of Seungcheol, who wasn’t expecting that. “Seungcheol, stop it! You can’t jus-” “Why not?” Jun stared down at him incredulously, his mouth opening and closing rapidly as he tried to think of a justifiable response. He swallowed heavily before finally deciding to speak “B- because this is a… a _very_ compromising position and after what you were doing with Mingyu- wait. What were you doing with Mingyu??”

Now it was Seungcheol’s turn to become red faced.

      “Exactly w- what we said we were doing. Sharing ice cream…,” he stuttered out, avoiding Jun’s eyes. “Really,” Jun asked, lowering himself the slightest bit, forcing Seungcheol to look at him. “So _nothing_ happened? Nothing at all.” Seungcheol started to shake his head before hesitating and biting his lip. “We might have… kissed? But that’s it,” he muttered, eyelids fluttering as he kept blinking. “That’s it?! Seungcheol Choi, are you telling me that you made out with Mingyu while we were at the beach? And then you _lied_ about it,” he hissed, disbelief laced in his voice. “Okay, no one _lied_ . We _did_ share ice cream, and then it might have escalated,” Seungcheol said with a shrug. Jun sat back on his heels, his legs on either side of Seungcheol’s thighs. He looked a little angry as well as disappointed. “It might have… jeez, Cheol,” he said, putting his hands down for balance. He was staring at the wall in silence, thinking about ways to kill Mingyu when Seungcheol spoke.

      “Um, Jun? Could you… maybe, like, move your hands?” Junhui looked down in surprise at the other boy, not sure what he meant, until he moved his gaze from Seungcheol’s extremely uncomfortable face to his own hands. He let out a small ‘oh’, but he still didn’t move. He hadn’t looked at where he was putting his hands, so they ended up on Seungcheol’s upper thigh area, right below his hips. 4 of his fingers (on each leg) were wrapped around Seungcheol’s thighs, while his thumbs were pretty much in between his legs, right by his crotch. Jun was torn between doing what Seungcheol asked and doing what he wanted. Ultimately, he decided on the latter, which he normally wouldn’t have done, but desperate times call for desperate measures. “What if I don’t wanna move,” he softly asked.  Seungcheol stared up at Jun, his mouth open in surprise. When he failed to answer, Jun started rubbing small circles on Seungcheol’s legs.

      “Jun,” Seungcheol breathed out, the hint of a warning hidden in his voice. Jun just smiled before leaning in, stopping when their noses brushed. “What,” he asked cheekily, smirking. Before Seungcheol could make his way out from under Jun, the younger boy applied more pressure with his thumbs and moved his hands up. Seungcheol had to bite his lip in order to choke back the moan that was threatening to escape him. As he was leaning his head back, Jun leaned down a little further and started kissing his neck. He started at the top, near Seungcheol’s jawline, and slowly peppered kisses down the column of his neck. When he got to the collarbones, he gently nipped at them before placing kittenish licks on the bites.  His hands had roamed from Seungcheol’s thighs to his side, causing the older’s shirt to ride up. Jun ran his hand up and down Seungcheol’s sides, relishing the little noises he was making before placing one on his stomach, enjoying both the way the muscles moved under his palm and the gasp from Seungcheol. He was just about to move up to Seungcheol’s lips- he wanted to know what they felt like on his- when the door was violently thrown open.

      “I don’t understand why it takes so long to show some pic- o _h my goodness_ .” In the doorway stood a very disgruntled Seungkwan, who just threw his hands in the air and stomped off in exasperation. Jeonghan then appeared, and he took one look at the scene before turning his eyes away. Jun could see the muscles in Jeonghan’s jaw twitch, and he knew the older was pissed but Jun didn’t really care. “Hey, Hannie, what’s up,” he said, sitting up and ending up in the position that had pretty much started the situation they were in. “Nothing. Mingyu is going to make dinner soon. Maybe you should go and help, huh, Junhui,” Jeonghan spat, his eyes darting between Jun and Seungcheol.

      Junhui, not wanting to start a fight, got off his bed with a sigh, brushing past Jeonghan on his way to the kitchen. Jeonghan leaned against the open doorway, watching as Seungcheol fixed his shirt and tried to smooth his hair down. “Seungcheol,” he suddenly said, startling the other, “what are you doing?” Seungcheol looked at him, his brows furrowed and his head tilted in confusion. “What are you talking about, Han?” Jeonghan just shook his head before walking off. Seungcheol pursed his lips before flopping back onto Junhui’s bed. He didn’t think he had ever been so confused in his life. Mingyu kissed him, then Junhui did _something_ with him- he didn’t even know what to call it. Honestly, the only thing he wanted to do at the moment was sleep.

~~ 

      Jeonghan winced when he walked into the kitchen. He hadn’t really been thinking when he sent Jun in to help Mingyu, and he could practically taste the tension that was rolling off both of them. He was just about to walk back out when the three youngest walked in. He could hear Seungkwan talking even before he entered the room.

      “I’m just saying, it would be nice to walk into a room and _not_ see someone making out with Cheol,” Seungkwan said, seemingly in the middle of explaining something. Vernon just snorted before replying. “You’re just jealous that you weren’t the one making out with Seungcheol,” he said, high fiving Chan as they both snickered. Seungkwan just huffed.”You know what, maybe I a. A little. It’s not like you aren’t,” he scoffed. Jeonghan, who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the kitchen at this point, noticed Mingyu’s grip on the knife he was usinmg to cut vegetables tighten.

      “Gyu, be careful,” he warned. Mingyu just made a noncommittal noise of agreement, and Jeonghan rolled his eyes. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, but Chan was the first to break it. “Guys,” he tentatively started, “we shouldn’t forget that Seungcheol is a person. You guys are kinda treating him like an object.” “He didn’t seem to mind it,” Jun muttered. “Jun, what the fuck? He was confused. Only you wouldn’t feel bad about being a douchebag,” Mingyu snapped. “Oh really, I’m the douchebag here? Well let’s see, you’re the one wh-” “Knock it off, both of you! Can the two of you act your age? And Mingyu, I _told_ you to be careful, you’re bleeding,” Jeonghan shouted. The three glared at each other in silence before Seokmin popped his head through the doorway.

      “Hey can you guys be a little quieter? Jihoon and Seungcheol are trying to sleep,” he requested, his voice soft. “Sorry, we’ll be quiet,” Jeonghan told him, shooting the younger a tight smile. Seokmin just nodded before going back to wherever he had come from. “I think we should really have a team meeting and figure this shit out,” Vernon said, frank as always. Chan nodded in agreement next to him, and he walked over to the refrigerator to write ‘team meeting after dinner’ in big block letters on the board they kept there.

 “Alright, it’s final, team meeting after dinner. Fun,” Jun muttered.


	4. Round 2.5- A Confession

      Dinner that night was an uncomfortable affair for everyone who was home. There was almost no conversation, with only the sounds of silverware against plates to be heard. Seungcheol was sitting in between Mingyu and Seungkwan, with Jisoo and Jeonghan straight across from them. Chan was sitting on the floor, his head leaned against Seungcheol’s leg. Jihoon, Seokmin, and Soonyoung had opted to go out for dinner rather than sit in on the silent dinner. Wonwoo was sitting, not really paying attention to anything, choosing to read a book instead. Vernon was sitting on Seungkwan’s lap (because even with three people out, there weren’t enough chairs for everyone), picking at his food rather than eating it. Minghao was sitting in a chair, with Jun sitting next to him on the floor. “Is it not good enough or something, Hansol,” Mingyu asked, his voice cutting into the silence like a knife. The younger boy flinched. “N- no I just… this is so awkward. We’re never like this…” Mingyu opened his mouth to say something before simply nodding his head in agreement. Everyone turned their heads to look at Seungcheol when the oldest took in a sharp breath.

       “Maybe I should- should I go into the other room? I feel like this is my fault,” he said, beginning to stand up. Chan let out a whine and shook his head from where he was sitting on the floor. “Sorry Channie,” he muttered, gently patting the other on the head.  Jeonghan just pursed his lips. “That’s not going to fix anything- especially when this isn’t even your fault. I mean, if we’re going to blame anyone, we should blame Mingyu and Jun,” he said, his voice patronizing. Seungcheol was frowning at Jeonghan, but he still sat down again (much to Chan’s pleasure). “I don’t think we should blame anyone. Let’s just… wait until we have the team meeting and everyone can explain. We’re not doing this at the dinner table,” Seungcheol said, quietly but sharply. Jeonghan looked like he wanted to say something back, but he didn’t. The silence remained through the next few minutes until everyone finished- or, at least, decided they were done pretending to eat.

      Silently, they filed into the living room. Jeonghan wrinkled his nose. “Do we have to meet in here?” Seungcheol shot him a glare and he shut up, but he still put up a disgusted facade. Vernon was sitting on the sofa next to a side table- it still had Seungcheol’s book on it from that morning- with Seungkwan and Jisoo next to him. In a small one seater across from that, Jeonghan was sitting with Chan on his lap. Next to that was a small couch, where Seungcheol was sitting with Minghao, Mingyu, and Wonwoo. Jun was sitting on a footrest next to the sofa. They were just waiting Jihoon, Seokmin, and Soonyoung to return. They didn’t have to wait long, the door opening less than a minute later with the three filing in. Seokmin, who was just as smiley as ever despite the tension, walked straight into the living room, followed by the other two. Soonyoung was also smiling, as the two of them were happy people in general. Jihoon looked tired as he squeezed into the small space next toJisoo, Seokmin and Soonyoung choosing to simply sit on the floor. Seokmin clapped his hands once, brightly exclaiming, “okay, team meeting, let’s start.”

After that, it was simply a wait to see who would speak first. Seungcheol was the first one.

      “I have a question… was this a bet or something? Is that why you guys are being so weird,” he questioned, not able to keep himself from sounding small and timid. Mingyu began choking on his own spit in his haste to answer. “No, no, Cheol, oh my gosh, we would never bet on you. None of us. Maybe… fight a little? Over you? But not bet.” Seungcheol’s face twisted in confusion. “Why would you… fight over me?” Mingyu frantically looked around, not sure how to answer. “Great going dumbass,” Minghao muttered. Mingyu lightly shoved his shoulder, looking at him like a kicked puppy.

      “Cheol, maybe now isn’t the time to talk abo-,” Jeonghan started, only to be abruptly interrupted by Seungcheol. “No, Jeonghan, I think now _is_ the time to talk about it. I don’t understand what’s happening, and I don’t want you guys fighting. Especially not over me. What the heck would you guys need to fight over me for??” He jumped when he heard a loud crashing noise, and everyone’s head turned to where a vase was lying on the floor. Vernon looked up, guilt clear on his features. “I’m sorry I just- I didn’t agree with what Cheol said and then he said heck instead cursing and- cute? It was really cute? So I,” he rambled on, trying to explain himself. Seungkwan slapped Vernon in order to get him to shut up, muttering something about how ‘it’s fine, that vase was hideous’.

      Seokmin just patted him on the back. “It’s okay, Cheollie is cute,” Seokmin said, shooting Vernon a sympathetic smile. Seungcheol made a high keening noise from where he was sitting, his face buried in his the sleeves of his sweater. The tips of his ears were a burning red. “I don’t understand what’s going on,” Seungcheol said, his voice muffled. Jisoo and Jeonghan both cooed at him, only causing him to further curl into himself. Seungcheol took a deep breath before sitting up straight again. “Okay, I am extremely confused. Mingyu kissed me this morning, then you all got mad, and then Jun… I just don’t understand.”

      Minghao narrowed his eyes when Seungcheol finished speaking. “Wait, wait, wait, before anything gets explained, what _did_ go down between Seungcheol and Jun? I mean… I know we’re all wondering,” he asked, casting a suspicious glance to the other Chinese boy in the room. Junhui just coughed and looked at the ground, while Seungcheol avoided Minghao’s eyes and bit his lip. “Minghao-” “No- no, Jun. I want to know what happened. We all do, and frankly, I think we deserve an answer!” At this Seungcheol started waving his arms around and making distressed noises. “See, it’s when you guys say things like that, that makes this whole situation seem like a huge bet,” he stressed. “Okay, we went over this. It isn’t a bet, I’m just waiting to hear what Junhui Wen has to say for himself, because when I opened that door, he was _not_ showing Seungcheol pictures,” Seungkwan huffed, dramatically shuddering as if to prove his point.

      “Well, what did you see, Seungkwan,” Jisoo questioned, his hands folded together. “What did I see, O Holy Jisoos,” Seungkwan started, snickering when Jisoo clicked his tongue and punched his shoulder. “I saw… Jun, on top of Seungcheol… on his bed in his room. His face was, like, mmm… right above Cheol’s. His hands were _all over_ , I mean they were _up_ Seungcheol’s shirt and I think I saw marks on his collarbones? Yeah, that’s what I saw.” Jeonghan didn’t say anything before reaching over to Seungcheol and pulling the collar of his sweater down, swatting at the older’s hands when he tried to remove Jeonghan’s hand. “You know, I might have believed that you were only gonna kiss Cheol if it weren’t for these hickeys, Jun. So you better spill,” Jeonghan ordered, his jaw clenched. Jun opened his mouth before closing it again. He leaned his head back as if he was thinking.

      “Okay. Okay, I’ll tell you. Seungcheol was just telling me about what he and Mingyu were doing while we were at the beach, and it kinda pissed me off so I sat up, and put my hands down for balance and they landed on Seungcheol’s thighs. I mean you can’t blame me for letting the situation escalate. Anyway, no touching of the lips happened, I just… kissed his neck and collarbones. Nothing too crazy.” “Why were you even on top of him in the first place,” Jihoon muttered. Jun just took in a harsh breath before glancing at Seungcheol, one eyebrow raised. “Ask Cheol,” he quietly replied. Jihoon whipped his head around to look at Seungcheol, giving him a surprised glance. “Well, if we’re done over- analyzing everything, _I’d_ still like an explanation,” Seungcheol said, fidgeting with his sleeves as he looked around the room.

      “Why can’t we just… tell him,” Chan piped up from where he was sitting. “Tell me what,” Seungcheol practically shouted, confusion and frustration coming through clearly in his voice. “It sounds stupid when you say it out loud, like some stupid cliche,” Seungcheol snapped back. Seungcheol just glared at the younger. “Try me, Seungkwan. I’m tired of all these vague answers and explanations. I just want to know what was- is-  going on,” Seungcheol said, sounding exhausted. “Fine. Fine Seungcheol Choi, you wanna know? Everyone in this _fucking_ room is kinda sorta in love with you because you’re an amazing person, and you’re adorable- and I could go on and on. And I was right, wasn’t I? A fucking cliche.” Seungcheol looked down in confusion, his eyes darting around as he thought about what Seungkwan told him.

      “How come it hasn’t come up before then? Why now? It seems kinda random to me,” he responded, talking slowly through his confusion. Before Seungkwan could start yelling at Seungcheol, Soonyoung took the initiative to say something. “Seungcheol, it never came up because we talked about it and decided not to burden you with knowing that. We kept it under wraps as best we could, but ya know we’d try to win you over here and there… it was going fine until Mingyu, our sweet gentle giant, messed up,” Soonyoung said, his voice sickeningly sweet, with a fake smile aimed at Mingyu. Seungcheol kept blinking, his thoughts very clearly racing. “I think… I think I’m gonna go to bed. I can’t- I don’t-,” he stuttered, only to get up and stumble to his room. “Well… I feel a little better now that we’re not keeping any huge secrets but… what now,” Dino asked, his eyes bright and innocent. Jeonghan up looked at him.

“Now that he knows, dear Channie, there’s absolutely no reason to hold back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleh. this was a tough chapter to write (and the only one i proofread, yikes). hope you enjoy my attempts at writing! i tried to get the characterization right, let me know how i did

**Author's Note:**

> hi so um... this is my first seventeen fic. It isn't very good, this is more to help me get back into writing after school sucked all of the creativity out of me. Still, I hope you enjoy. Comments are anticipated and appreciated!


End file.
